


Degradation

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex likes to party on the south side of town, likes to step it out in all the dark places daddy wouldn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degradation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Timestamp Meme; rivers_bend asked for something one year before [The Russet Taint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/138541).

Lex likes to party on the south side of town, likes to step it out in all the dark places daddy wouldn't see. He walks the streets in faded jeans slung low on his hips, brown leather jacket loose on his shoulders. It swings down to his thighs and he wears silk underneath, a shirt, or a sweater, something cashmere some hooker can sink into and feel like riches. Lex likes to dress like money, wants people to know he's money on its knees, all those dollars getting dicked, and loving it.

Back when Lex first hit the streets there was one guy at a basement bar, all tall and dark, baby blue eyes and a smile like summer rain. Lex didn't know the guy's name and didn't care to find out, not when the guy told Lex to get down and take it. Sure, Lex liked dick, but orders made him choke. He glared at the guy and all the guy did was smile, and Lex could've drowned in those dimples, like nothing he'd ever seen. Dimples like that, Lex wasn't going to argue the point, and he dropped down, splashed his knees in the stale piss on the bathroom floor, opened the guys pants and opened his mouth and took it like a pro.

The guy let Lex go at it for a while and then grabbed Lex's head, held him tight, pushed him down and down. Lex tried to take a breath and couldn't, put his hands on the guy's hips and couldn't back away. The guy kept a hand on Lex's head, kept Lex right where the guy wanted him, and wrapped his other hand around the bulge in Lex's throat.

"Hold still," the guy said, and his voice was fresh and sweet, and Lex wasn't able to quibble, so he held still until the gloomy bathroom light started to spot, and then the guy came, dropped his load straight down Lex's throat, and Lex humped the guy's leg until his jeans were sticky inside.

The guy pushed Lex back far enough to wipe his cock all over Lex's face and Lex let him do it, beyond struggle, his lips bruised and raw and his throat stripped down to bleeding. He fell back and hacked it up when the guy let him finally fall down. The guy crouched next to him, stroked his hand over Lex's hips and thighs, reached around and squeezed his ass. "You're real pretty," the guy said, his voice still fresh like he hadn't come at all. "You should come around here more often. I'll find you again."

He left Lex like that, fucked out and broken. It's been years and Lex goes around more often, maybe too often, but there are some days Lex can taste it, just a hint of that dick on his tongue, and that burn in his throat.


End file.
